


в поисках

by your_mangi



Series: много Паши не бывает [2]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Character Study, Gen, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: где каждый делает выбор и шаг навстречу чему-то новому.
Series: много Паши не бывает [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853032
Kudos: 2





	в поисках

Прасковья как птица в золотой клетке: весь мир через прутья, хорошо, если сможешь голову просунуть, да глянуть одним глазком, что там происходит. И когда сухие энциклопедические страницы приобретают цвета, её наполняет волнение. 

Паша чувствует, как ладони мелко дрожат. Высеченный в скалах лик Велеса навевает ужас, но, если честно, Прасковье он кажется не страшнее раздражённого  _ papá _ . Испещрённые ветром и дождями склоны выглядят так, как будто они здесь уже вечность, были до начала времён и так и застыли вечными стражами, надзирателями обучения. 

Кристина несильно сжимает её плечо – конечно, никто из родителей даже и не думал о том, чтобы сопроводить детей в школу. Кажется, даже когда Кеша впервые уезжал в Колдовстворец, с ним также отправили его гувернантку. Паша видела, как брат рядом с нею что перетянутая струна смычковых – ещё немного и тишину напряжения разорвёт оглушающий звук разрыва. 

– Пойдёмте, Прасковья Симеоновна, – тянет её за собой Кристина, и Паше грустно. Конечно, они же в обществе, здесь нельзя улыбаться слишком искренне, шуметь, потому что разрывают эмоции и ждать, что кто-то на роли  _ жалкой прислуги _ (так говорит маменька, и Паше обидно – Кристина, в отличие от неё, родной матери, всегда рядом) назовёт тебя ласковым именем. 

Строгий дуэт каблуков по камню совершенно другой: Потёмкинская лестница под ногами звучит как счастье и свобода, проход до гигантских врат Велеса – неизвестность и предвкушение. Паша даже не знает, ей больше страшно или интересно. Пока Колдовстворец – это очередной набор фактов, редкие рассказы Кристины об отделении Дажбога и причитания родителей, что где-то же должны из девчонки сделать _порядочного_ _человека_. 

А ещё Колдовстворец – это едва уловимо другой Кеша. Привыкшая наблюдать, Гинс-младшая всегда замечает, как первые пару дней на каникулах, брат меняется деталях. Правда, быть другим долго в их доме невозможно – один совместный ужин, поход в оперу или на приём к таким же снобам, как их родители, и всё снова встаёт на свои места – Иннокентий как бетонная статуя, даром не слышно как скрипят от усилия сжатые зубы. 

С глухим рокотом Врата открываются, и Прасковья делает шаг. Что ж, здесь всё и начинается. 

***

Свет в Палате Мастеров странный: для привыкшей к яркому одесскому солнцу Паши он кажется слишком искусственным, но почему-то всё в местном свете – от пляшущих пылинок до лиц самих Мастеров – становится волшебным и нереальным, будто бы не ей здесь создали кольцо. 

Они были здесь пару недель назад, когда Кристина впервые привела её к Медной горе, и вот теперь уже Паша получает свой собственный перстень, самое время, как раз к началу учёбы. Прасковья помнит аметист в золоте у своей гувернантки, с интересом глядит, когда впервые замечает перстень на пальце Кеши, ловит взглядом родительские, вычурные и словно бы чопорные, под стать чете Гинс, персти. Паша ждала этого момента – как сигнала, как начала чего-то нового. 

– Адуляр, – улыбается Мастер, бородатый мужчина с лицом настолько незапоминающимся, настолько добрым, доставая перстень для Паши, – Хороший камень, чай, ещё увидим тебя где-то, будешь сверкать. 

Паша улыбается скромно, чувствуя, как на щеках расцветает румянец. Прямо под месяцем, из тонкого обода светлого металла на неё словно смотрит кто-то ещё, переливаются перламутром оттенки белого, голубого и розового. 

– И второе, – Мастер протягивает простенький полумесяц в ажурном обрамление, это кольцо даже больше чем то, что с камнем, будто бы приманка, отвлечение внимания, – Для поддержки. Тебе понадобится. 

– Спасибо, – тихо отвечает Прасковья, когда перстни идеально усаживаются на пальцы. – Буду беречь, – и скользит к выходу. 

– Передавай брату здравия, хороший мальчонка, только больно суровый взглядом, – слышит уже подойдя к двери. Прасковья только кивает усиленно, делает реверанс и уходит. Титан на пальце, словно чувствуя беспокойство, чуть нагревается, успокаивая. Паша знает – первое время Кешу в этой горе она точно не найдёт. 

***

Остров Буян, конечно, легендарное место. Где, видимо, легендарно можно сгинуть. Паша, если честно, не понимает, зачем кучу школьников, которые едва ли несколько дней держат перстни на пальцах, загоняют сюда. Паша не понимает, Паша продолжает идти. Сказано найти – значит, Алатырь-камень будет найден. Паша как-то не привыкла нарушать правила. Она уже уяснила – с горой можно играть только по её правилам. 

Легендарнее самого Буяна разве что его топи. Или это только ей, Прасковье, повезло наткнуться на подобный ландшафт? В тусклом магическом свете перстня видно налипшую на туфли грязь, и Паша думает, что маменька бы уже  _ уничтожила _ бы её за это, потому что девочки из приличных семей не должны так выглядеть. Это мысль сворачивается в груди у Пашки, и вдруг взрывается хохотом, громким и звонким, как мажорные мелодии на музыкальных уроках в доме Гинсов. 

У Паши голова кружится: то ли от смеха, что тянет кислород из лёгких, то ли от того, как пышет магией Буян, будто земля гудит под ногами и даже воздух наполнен искрами. Шаг, два – и одурманенная хтонической энергией острова Прасковья валится в лужу грязи, оседая на колени. В этой болотной жиже гаснет перстень, и Паша оказывается в почти кромешной тьме. 

Где-то на подсознании чувствует, как грязь заливает обувь, как пальцы в поисках чего-то крепкого хватают лишь вязкую массу, похожую на гнилые персики, иногда попадающиеся среди своих спелых собратьев в особо жаркие летние дни. Паше хочется расплакаться, разрыдаться прямо тут, выть сиреною от отчаяния – вот что, видимо, значит  _ бел-горюч камень _ . Где ж ты, проклятый, как сквозь землю провалился. 

_ Может, из девочки хоть что-то получится… Раз не получается, недостаточно старается… Нет в ней нашей, Гинсов, натуры… _

Хватит – что-то рокочет в сознании Пашки. Сжать кулаки, стиснуть зубы – вперёд, куда бы это вперёд не привело, ошибаться, падать, продолжать. Как будто не она в восемь пыталась играть сонатины Дютийё, чуть ли не пальцы ломая, теряя дыхание от сложности, будто не она годы терпела полные презрения и разочарования взгляды, будто бы это не она…  _ О, papá, о, maman, _ как же вы ошибаетесь, натуры  _ Гинсов _ в ней хоть отбавляй. 

Прасковья открывает тяжёлые от слёз веки, устремляя взгляд в пугающую тьму. Что там сверкает призрачным молочно-белым светом, тянет и манит энергией такой, словно весь Буян и его магия сосредоточились в одном месте? Вытянуть себя из грязи сложнее, чем кажется, но Паша не сдаётся: к чёрту испорченные одежду и обувь, лишь бы освободить от грязи перстень, который тут же загорается перламутровым светом, отвечая на стресс хозяйки. 

_ «Чай увидим тебя где-то, будешь сверкать». _ Буду, твёрдо решает Гинс. Обязательно буду. Так, чтобы всё вокруг озарить. 

Прасковья делает уверенный шаг – она для себя всё решила. Сверкает в приближении Алатырь-камень – он _ тоже _ . 


End file.
